My Highschool Year! Uncut!
by LilNyNyify
Summary: Sakura Haruno is your average teenager, with some what average friends. In this story, there will be drama, hurtful words, romantic boys, and law suits! Get ready for one hell of a year at Konoha High! please read and review!
1. Enter: Sakura Rosiki Haruno!

**Well guys, this is my sorta first story! My other account had to be dicontinued because the email got cancelled, and then i couldnt get in to . So yah. But im hear now so thats whats important! But if you still want to read the other story that i have on my other account, go to: JimmyJacked (for the account name) and then look up her comes tomboy haruno (the story) you'll see it :) For the story you're reading right now, i might add some changes to it to make it better! so no harsh reviews XP only constructive critisism(sp?) please! Also i do not own Naruto or any of its charecters!Thanks and enjoy!**

**_My Highschool Year! (Uncut!)_**

Hey, my name is Sakura Rosiki Haruno, and I'm a Sophmore in highschool. For the little kinders and prees who think shut up is still a bad word, you may not want to read this. Cause my highschool life is crazy as hell. I should probably tell you more about myself... My name ( as you know) is Sakura Rosiki Haruno. I attend Konoha Highschool, obviously in Konohagakure. I have pink hair that cascades down my back, apple green eyes, and what some call porcelain, stunning skin. I am sort of, kind of, rich. I'm not super rich, but i'm not super poor either. So yeah.

This morning me and my half sister, TenTen, are walking to school.

Sakura jumped out of her reverie when she heard a car screech to a stop at a red light, which was coincidentally right beside them. A blonde haired girl with baby blue, cerulean eyes was sitting in the drivers seat. In the passengers seat was a slightly frightend and timid looking girl with dark bluish,purple hair and beautiful, milky-white eyes. "Yo, Forhead!" At this, the shy girl gasped, and Sakura twitched.

"Need a ride?" Sakura laughed and responded, "Sure Ino Pig! Why the hell not? Oh, hey Hinata!"Sakura added, addressing the shy girl.

"Hello Sakura-chan, Tenten-chan." Hinata said softly, a hint of a smile on her face.

Whooping, Tenten did a sick-ass, ninja-like hop, into the sleek, black Porsh, while Sakura nerdily open the door like a proper person. Abrubtly, all four girls at the same time heard all the honking cars behind them, yelling for them to go, seeing as the light had been green for an amazing amount of time.

Roaring with laughter, Sakura and Tenten started making rude gestures to the drivers, while Ino sped off down the road to the famous high school known as Konoha High.


	2. Enter: Sasuke,Neji,Shikamaru,and Naruto!

**Here's the chapter two you guys! I think in this chapter it goes from happy cheery feeling, to a kind of lovey-dovey and awkward posistion at one point. but i think you guys will like this chapter! :) Enjoy!**

**Enter: Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto!**

In the end, Sakura,Tenten,Hinata, and Ino were late to homeroom, because Ino and her rich-ass saw an admittedly gorgeous, designer skirt, that was on sale for half-price. Even as they all sat in detention after-school, Ino would claim that she had her eye on the skirt for three weeks and that it was still totally worth it. At this point Tenten would ensue a rather long, angry rant on how stupid the skirt looked, while Ino would feircely defend the skirt, Hinata wringing her hands mumbling and muttering to herself how angry her uncle, Hiashi Hyuuga, and her cousin, Neji Hyuuga, would be for her getting detention, a mark on her once previously clean, school record. And poor little Sakura would be scratching at walls, banging on doors, screaming out what no one noticed: _the principal and the teachers had all gone home._

Suddenly, Ino and Tenten stopped arguing, and slowly turned towards the window on the far side of the room. Hinata too, stopped her mumbling and listened. Sakura, the first one to hear the strange noise, twitched with every sound it made. It was a common erie sound, and slowly and unconciously, the girls huddled together, frightened, in a small corner.

And amazingly, through all this, Sakura was STILL twitching everytime she heard the noise.

_Scrape_

**Twitch**

_Scrape_

**Twitch**

_Scrape_

**Twitch**

_Creaaak_

_Fwoosh!_

To the girls udder disbelief and shock, the window they were staring at fell backwards out the frame! As if someone were pulling on it... Sakura,Tenten, Hinata, and Ino were now scared beyond belief. Screaming their asses off, in one two three order, the girls rushed the door at the front of the class, banging on it and wailing to be let out.

"I'M TOO DAMN PRETTY TO DIEE!" Ino wailed.

"I HAVEN'T BECOME A DOCTER YET!" Sakura moaned with despair.

"I'LL BE LATE FOR FUCKING DINNER IF YOU KILL ME!" Hinata roared out.

Everyone stopped and looked at Hinata with a 'WTF?' look.

Then, all the girls heard a whoop of laughter come from outside the window. Grabbing a chair, Tenten placed it cautiously under the window, just in case a chain-saw came flying through the window. Standing up on the chair, Tenten sweat-dropped at what she saw. It wasn't a damn mass murderer, or a phsyco rapist, not even a creepy drunk man! Instead Tenten saw all four girls best guy friends: Naruto Uzumaki, a blonde with sky-blue eyes, golden-hair, three whisker tatoos on each side of his face that only Hinata could love, and a winning smile. Neji Hyuuga, who was Hinata's cousin, had dark brown hair that came about to his mid-back, white creamy colored eyes, a trait that ran in their family, and a hard 'I've been to prison' look. Neji was standing a little ways from Naruto with a scowl that could scare anyone.

Hearing a particularly loud sigh, Tenten turn to the left and almost fell of of her chair. There, laying on the grass, _seemingly _asleep, was Shikamaru Nara. Shikamaru was the smartest boy to ever attend to Konoha High, besides Itachi Uchiha and Nagato "Pein". Laughing, Tenten made a 'coast clear' hand motion and all the girls rushed to the window. Wondering who pulled out the window, Sakura surged foward and looked down, only for her head to shoot straight back up, a hot blush adorning her cheeks. Down below, the one and only Sasuke Uchiha, brother to Itachi Uchiha, was standing with an annoyed epression and his arms held upward in a 'jump, i'll catch you' motion. Sasuke had raven black hair that spiked up towards the back. Hel had black, mysterious, charcoal eyes, a trait that ran in the Uchiha family.

Tenten, Ino, and Hinata all knew that Sakura had a HUGE crush on Sasuke. Soo, deciding to help her out...they shoved her out the window. Screaming, Sakura fell quickly towards the hard ground. Expecting to fall, tears welled in the corners of Sakura's eyes. Squeezing her eyes tight, Sakura waited for the back-breaking impact.

It never came.

Opening her eyes, Sakura saw Sasuke's tall figure looming over her. Sitting up a little, Sakura realized that Sasuke had caught her bridal-style. Slowly, a deep, scarlet-red blush crept up Sakura's face. Sakura could distinctly hear Ino squealing how cute she looked. Quickly jumping out of Sasuke's arms, Sakura bowed her head.

"Gomennasai!" she apologized profusely.

Raising an eyebrow, Sasuke gruffly pointed out, "What are you apologizing for? You didn't do anything." Squeaking in embarrassment, Sakura began apologizing again, until Sasuke caught her chin between his two fingers. Now by this time, Sakura's blush had increased ten-fold and she looked like a tomato! Ino's squealing had gotten WAAY louder when Sasuke grabbed her chin, Sakura noted. Leaning down, Sasuke's face got closer to hers...

_**CLIFF-HANGER!**_

_**HAHAHAHA! I've ALWAYS wanted to do that! I promise I will update, but... I want some reviews! There has to be somthing to improve with this story so tell meee! i DONT CARE IF IT CRITISIZES! as long as its not bashing! cuz then i dont really care about the shit you have to say -_- But please do reaview! Ja~LiLNyNyify**_


	3. The JailBreak and Proposition!

Youkoso irasshai mashita! (Welcome) Ogenki desuka?(How are you) Hehehe im learning japanese ^^ Well, this is the next part of my story, so I hope you enjoyyy! Forgot to do the disclaimer: I dont own naruto XD

Jail-Break and the Proposal!

**RECAP**

_Leaning down, Sasuke's face got closer to hers..._

* * *

><p>And he spoke, "Would it be possible for you to get off of my foot? You have heels on..."<p>

Squeaking with embarrassment, Sakura got off of his foot. "I'm so sorry!" Sakura said...again.

"Hn, no worries." Sasuke mumbled rubbing his foot.

"DAMMIT, YOU GUYS SUCK! I WANTED TO SEE A HOT, STEAMY MAKE-OUT SESSION, BETWEEN TWO PASSIONATE LOVERS! NOT SOME AWKWARD ASS MOMENT!" Ino roared from the window.

Sakura's blush only deepend. Sasuke looked mildy disturbed at Ino's outburst.

" I'm sorry for her behavior."

Sasuke turned around hearing Sakura's soft quiet voice. She was looking down, eyes wide with that feverish blush still present. It amazed him though. Just moments ago, she was roaring about wanting to become at doctor and what not, and now she was quiet as a mouse. Sasuke chose not to reply, but instead opted to incline his head to show that he had heard her.

_' That's Sauke-teme alright, only answering when nessesary.'_ Naruto thought, watching the two with a sigh.

_' I wonder if he knows that she likes him...?'_ Naruto thought curiously.

When all the other girls were out of the window and safe, Neji decided to speak.

"Since you guys have been in there for a while, maybe we should grab something to eat?" He questioned.

"Yosh! We should go to Ichiraku! Best ramen ever!" Naruto exclaimed.

" The question is, will you pay for it?" Ino muttered, still angry at being left with the bill the last time they went to the famous ramen stand.

" How about Peking Wok?" Hinata piped up.

Everyone turned to face Hinata. She blushed with all the attention that was on her.

" I mean we don't have to go there! It was just a suggestion...!" She mumbled nervously.

Suddenly, Sakura grinned and yelled, " All in favor of Peking Wok, say yosh!"

"Yosh."

"Yosh!"

"Yosh."

"Yosh!"

"Yosh!"

"Yosh!"

" All in favor of that nasty ass SHIT Naruto likes to eat, say Un!"

An angry 'un' came from Naruto at the diss on his favorite restraunt.

" It's settled then! Off to Peking Wok!" Sakura shouted pumping a fist in the air happily.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, what are you gonna get?" Tenten queried.

" Hmm. I hadn't thought about that. I've never been so I wouldn't know."

"EHHHHHH?" Tenten and Ino shouted.

" You've never been?" Ino yelled incredulously.

" How can you live with yourself, eating at other artery-clogging restraunts like I-chi-rak-ku! The SHAAAAMMMEEE!" Tenten said disgustedly,

pronouncing every syllable of Ichiraku. Giggling, Sakura shyly turned around to face Sasuke, who was unsuprisingly standing a little ways away from

the group.

" U-um, S-sasuke-kun? Would you by chance have been there before? Do you know what food is good?" Sakura said, simply wanting to speak with him.

Sasuke, knowing this, decided to indulge her, just this once.

"Meh, it's good if you're hungry, and they have nice tea, and a calming atmosphere too. The food is almost never bad. You could eat a lot and get full."

Sasuke answered, slightly uninterested.

Gasping, Sakura quickly stated, "I can't eat too much though! I'll get as big as a house! I couldn't poss-"

Annoyed, Sasuke stated, " Shut up. You're the skinniest person I know. You need to get a little fat."

Smirking, he added, " I dont like girls who are just skin and bones."

Blood rushing to Sakura's face, she squeaked whe Sasuke grasped her small hand in his big yet slim one. Opening the door to his 2011, grey, Camaro

on the passenger side, he helped Sakura in. By now Sakura was excited. She was actually riding in his car! Sasuke got in the drivers side and buckled

his seat-belt. He didn't know why he was being nice... but there was something about her that he just couldn't understand. He had to find out for himself.

Starting the engine with a beautiful, low, rumble, Sasuke got the other's attention.

" What the hell, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto bellowed. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Sakura shyly sitting in the passenger seat.

Smirking, Sasuke shouted loud enough for the rest to hear, " Everyone goes in pairs. The last two to make it to Peking Wok have to pay. Ja."

And with that, Sasuke peeled out of the grass, with Sakura's bubbling laughter trailing behind. The group of teens stood there, shocked like hell. Did

Sasuke Uchiha actually wanted to play a_ game? _Snapping out of his reverie, Neji grabbed Tenten's hand and made a dash for his blue with two white

stripes on the top, Dodge Challenger SRT8.

Starting the engine, Neji smirked. _'Uchiha you think you're slick, announcing pairs so you could be alone with Sakura. Hn, but I will win.' _And with that Neji

peeled out of the grass too, racing to catch up with the Uchiha. Laughing, Naruto picked Hinata up by the waist and threw her over his shoulder like a

sack of potatoes. Placing her too in the passenger seat he let out a 'yosh!' and started his yellow with two black stripes going down the top and onto

the hood, into the back, Lexus LFA. Shikamaru and Ino were the last ones to leave. Suddenly an idea sparked Shikamaru's senses.

"Hey Ino, theres some where I wanna take you. Let's skip out on the race, eh?" He drawled with a lazy smirk.

Blushing hotly, Ino mumbled, a " Coming Shika!" and got into the passenger side of his white Ferrari 458 Italia.

Smiling at her, Shikamaru stated, " Oh and you might want to txt Sakura to tell her where you are. Don't wanna worry anyone, ne?" Giggling, Ino

reached up and kissed Shikamaru on the mouth, mumbling, " You should smile more often, it's sexy." Before sitting back down and pulling her Ipod

Shuffle out of her purse. Shikamaru watched her with a small blush as she put her earphones in and selected a song. Smiling, just for the hell of it, he

started the car and pulled off of the grass at a more leisure pace than the others.

_' We just started dating a month ago, and we haven't told anyone yet, but I'm starting to love her more and more each day.'_

_' We just started dating a month ago, and we haven't told anyone yet, but I'm starting to love him more and more each day.'_

Both lovers looked at each other and smiled, for they knew exactly what the other was thinking. They sat content in each others presence, on the

quiet destination that was unknown to one.


	4. Itachi

Hahaha supp yall! I'm on a roll now this summer! I never got to do anything or writing during the year, but now I have tons of time X) I got my first reviwwwww! But we all ways gotta keep our heads up! I know some one will. Then I could write an even BETTER chapter, Ne? Well, this next chapter is about the race that sasuke started and what happens. Have a good reading or watever :) oh and i only recap the exciting events lol.

* * *

><p>The Race<p>

**Sasuke and Sakura**

Sasuke was speeding down streets, making sharp turns, cutting into alleyways, almost knocking over old people, all to get to that silly restraunt.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle. Boys could be so competative. Sasuke glanced over at Sakura when he heard her giggle.

"What's so funny?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sakura laughed and answered, " How boys are so competative."

Snorting, Sasuke decided to play her little game. " And girls aren't? They're fighting for my attention everyday." Then he slyly added, " Even you."

Sakura's eyes widened. _'How did he know? Shit, shit, shit, shit, just play it cool Sakura.' _

Sakura let out a very fake giggle. " Why would you think that Sasuke-kun? I like you as a friend."

Now, to any other person, they would have taken the deception, but Sasuke knew better. Deciding to pull into the parking lot of Peking Wok before

answering, he faced her.

Leaning over into her seat, so that his warm breath was fanning her ear, he mumbled hotly, " You think I don't see you when you send me those

glances? Or when you slip notes in my locker?" Taking it a step further he said," Or when you only share your lunch with me when I don't have one?"

Sakura's world was spinning out of control. Was she _that_ obvious?

" I-I-I mean.. U-um..." Sakura stuttered, her mind scrambling for an excuse.

"It's actually kind of cute, seeing you hot and flustered searching for an excuse. Even a bullshit answer." Sasuke said, having fun watching her squirm.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the window of Sasuke's side. A low growl rumbled in Sasuke's chest at being interrupted. Neji was standing at the

window with Tenten a little ways behind him. Neji's eyebrow was raised in question at the compromising scene, but Sasuke merely smirked in a ' I'll tell

you later' manner. Getting out of the car, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, and Tenten sat in the uncomfortable awkwardness.

Suddenly, a loud screech sounded and Naruto's car pulled up next to them.

Sticking his head out the window, Naruto yelled, " AW, DAMN HINATA!THEY BEAT US HERE!"

Inside the car, Hinata giggled and waved to the group.

Sakura's sudden gasp caught everyones attention.

" Ino and Shikamaru ditched, they're going somewhere else..." Sakura trailed off, still reading the text.

" Heh heh, Shika just couldn't keep up, ne?" Naruto said with a Cheshire grin on his face.

Giggling, Hinata said, " Why don't we go inside? I'm starving!"

Whooping Naruto and Tenten raced inside like little children. Sighing, Sakura, Hinata, and the rest of the gang follow them inside. Seeing that Naruto and Tenten had already been seated at big circular booth, the others joined them. Turning over her small tea cup, Sakura looked around the restraunt in awe. The place looked so elaborate, with it's low lighting for those who wanted a more sensual mood, but still bright enough for others who wanted to have laughter around the table.

Glancing at the menu, Sakura sweat-dropped. She didn't know what to order! Blinking, Sakura felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning to her left, Sakura saw Neji looking at her with a smirk.

" I think you might want to try the shrimp with lobster sauce. I highly recomend it." he mumbled, leaning closer to her so that she could hear over Naruto and Tenten's ranting. Smiling sheepishly, Sakura nodded in thanks.

Soon, the waiter came around. When the girls were placing their order, ALL of them blushed.

He had long black hair that was tied in a pony-tail at the nape of his pale neck, dark, black mysterious eyes, and to show he was slightly aged, two sexy, lines that were under both of his eyes.

Growling, Sasuke sat up from his slouch position.

" What are you doing here, Itachi?" Sasuke rumbled, very angry at the moment. Sakura whimpered, Sasuke's hand was resting on her hip, and apparently the angrier he got, the harder he squeezed. His sharp nails were digging into her skin. But Sakura knew better than to say anything. She knew that Sasuke had a reson to be this angry.

" Why nii-san, you didn't hear? That whore Father married just recently claimed to have wanted this restraunt. So Father bought it out from under that lovely old couple, and kicked them to the streets with nothing to live on. He even went as far as to make me work here as punishment for trashing his 'Wife's' car with Pein." Itachi stated maliciously, showing no mercy.

Sasuke was shaking now, rage wracking his body. His grip on Sakura's hip was so strong now, that she was sure there would be a bruise in the morning. Who was this Pein person? Sakura had already figured out who the waiter was. Itachi was Sasuke's big brother. But why was there so much bad blood between both of them?

Sakura was snapped out of her thought process when Sasuke's hand slammed on the table, making her jump.

" Shut the hell up, dammit! Dad would never do that!" Sasuke said angrily.

Sighing, Itachi stated, " Nii-san when are you going to open your eyes? You had better learn to take Father down from the pedestal you so reverently

put him on, or else you're going to get hurt."

Sasuke about to open his mouth with an angry retort, was suprisingly cut off by Naruto.

" Dammit, can you two stop arguing for one damn minute and get me my mother fucking food?" Naruto roared, making people from other tables look at them.

Sighing again, Itachi left with their orders. Sasuke, just realizing the vice-like grip he had on Sakura's hip, quickly let go and mumbled a low, " I'm sorry" only she could hear.

Grinning weakly at him, Sakura gave him a beath-taking smille, " No worries!"

For a while, it was quiet and tense, even Naruto didn't say anything. When their food came, it was a differant waiter. It also looked like Itachi's shift was over, for they didn't see him at all for the rest of the night. Once they had paid the bill, ( Curtesy of Neji) all the guys drove the girls to their houses.

When Sasuke walked Sakura up to her door step he grabbed her chin and made her look him in the eyes.

" I apologize for your hip, i don't know what came over me." He mumbled.

He was very ashamed at his actions at the moment. An Uchiha was tough a t a very young age to always keep their emotions in check, no matter what the circumstances. He had basically thrown all those years of teachings out the door!

Smiling, Sakura teased, " Hmmm, maybe anger?"

Smirking at her joke, Sasuke leaned in and pecked her lips one last time before saying goodnite, and leaving a shocked as hell Sakura, standing on her porch like a dumbass, watching him ride off into the jet black night.


	5. Swelling With Pride

Hey, after this next chapter, Ill only upadat after 5 REVIEWSSS, OK? CAUSE I JUST WANT SOME ;) YEAH IM GREEDY, FUCK YALLL! HERRRRS THA CHAPPIEEEE!

* * *

><p>The next, Sakura took her time waking up. Hell, it was a Saturday! She felt like being lazy! Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, Sakura tried to remeber what had her feeling so giddy.<p>

Oh yeah.

Sasuke kissed her.

Inner Sakura was Sakura's inner thoughts, ALL manifested into one loud extra concious. Sighing, Inner Sakura counted down.

...3

...2

...1

" EKKKKKKKKKKK!" Sakura squealed with excitement. Downstairs, Sakura's parents raised an eyebrow in wonder at the sound, for they remember their daughter coming home looking like she was drunk with happiness. When her father had gone to give her a hug in greeting, he had stopped suddenly. Perplexed, his wife, who was standing a small ways behind him, had asked what was wrong. Merely stepping closer to Sakura, her fathern gave a slight sniff of her jacket...and promptly fainted.

Confused beyond belief, Sakura's mother steadied her now on Cloud 9 daughter, who at the moment, was spinning in circles. Sniffing her jacket, Sakura's mother gave a laughed and gave a wry smile.

Her little girl was growing up.

Sakura had smelled like colonge.

Coming out of their reverie, Sakura's parents both looked at each other, one grinning, and one scowling. It was times like these that they missed their little baby girl, but they knew she had to grow up sometime. The very first day the the married couple found out they were with child, they had vowed not to be overbearing parents and give their child some space. A smile set on the married couples faces as they heard soft footsteps thumping down the staircase in their home. Turning around they saw a happy Sakura dressed in shorts that came half way down the thigh, a black tack top, some pink diamond earings in her ears. For her arms she wore some all black braclets with some black Vans Uggs.

Sakura's parents smiled as Sakura greeted them cheerfully.

They had raised a child they were very proud of.

* * *

><p>SORRY IT SOO SHORRTTTTT! I REAAALY THOUGHT TO THINK OF HER PARENTS! AND BESIDES, I STILL NEED MORE REVIEWS IF IM GONNA GET ANYWHERE! ;D<p>

R

E

A

D

R

E

V

I

E

W

!

!

Ja!


	6. Sasuke vs Sakura: Ding Ding!

heyyyy sorry the last chapter was soo short, its just i have to do these chapters in hiding :} lol yeaaaaaaa soo this was the only time i cud snag a computer! In the next chappie will be ItaSaku! Promiseeeee!

* * *

><p>Smiling, Sakura stepped out of her house and closed the door, waving to her parents in the process. Slowly and thoughtfully starting the long walk to school, Sakura sorely wished she had a car. Her mind drifted over to the incident that happend at Peking Wok the other day.<p>

A small frown graced Sakura's features. She had never seen such a bad relationship between two brothers in her life. Before Sakura had moved to Konohagakure two years ago, she had lived in a small apartment with her parents in Sunagakure. There she had known two twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin. They never, ever fought like Sasuke and Itachi do.

Sakura sighed. Itachi started most of the fights, but Sasuke overreacted most of the time. Sakura let her mind drift to the mysterious older brother. Very mysterious indeed, Sakura decided. She had seen the way he had glanced over the whole table, his eyes finally settling on her own jade emeralds. Apparently, Naruto had seen it too, so she guessed that's why he cut Sasuke off to make Itachi go away.

Sakura shivered, remembering the look Itachi sent her.

It was the looks her fanboys gave her.

* * *

><p>Sighing, Itachi Uchiha walked out of his last class of the day with a tired smirk. Itachi, being the suprisingly rebellious child, ignored what his father said, about having a poker face and all that bull. He even hung out with the Akatsuki, an intresting group of misfits who liked to play and mess around during classes.<p>

Itachi's smirk widened when he thought of the mitch-matched group.

Yes, they were his closest friends.

Walking to his car, Itachi stopped when he saw a flash of pink. Itachi's eyes widened. That was that Sophmore that hung out with his brother at the restraunt yesterday...what was her name...? Sakuya...? Sakuno...? Sakura! He hear from some jealous Junior kids that her test scores were just below his, so that if they were to compare scores, She would come in a close third, Nagato Pein (one of his closest friends.) beating her by only a couple of an eyebrow, Itachi realized from her downcast look, that she didn't have a ride home. With a smirk, Itachi started a quick yet eleant stride towards her. If everything went smoothly, he would have someone to accompany him home today.

Smirking, Itachi quickened his stride.

For once in his life, he was excited.

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed.<p>

This sucked monkey-balls.

Sakura knew damn well that Itachi was making his way over to her, an abnormally wide smirk on his face. It wasn't that she was scared. No, no, no, quite the contrary. It was just the fact that only a couple of seconds earlier, Sasuke had seen her, and started walking over, probably to ask her about the notes from this morning. The bad part, was that Sasuke had _seen_ Itachi, and realizing his destination, an angry snarl came aross his face, thus making him walk even _faster_.

Ok, so that earlier comment about not being scared?

She lied.

She wanted to crawl and hide under a rock.

Sakura let out a huff of air.

Might as well get ready for the inevitable fight that was sure to come.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was walking across the school yard with Naruto when he saw it.<p>

More like when he saw him.

He had noticed that Itachi had been walking with a smirk so near a grin he couldn't belive it. Turning in the direction that Itachi was practically running, Sasuke's eyes widened in rage. He was so mad, his mind could only deduce simple thoughts, and simple thoughts only.

Sakura was walking.

Itachi was walking.

Itachi was walking _towards _Sakura.

Snarling, Sasuke walk towards Sakura, ignoring Naruto's confused shouts. There was no way in _hell_ Itachi was going near Sakura.

_He _would make sure of that.

* * *

><p>Both brothers reached Sakura at the same time. A hand from each body shot out to grab her wrist, but Sakura was prepared. Slapping away both hands, Sakura wheeled around furiously at Itachi and Sasuke.<p>

" What the hell is your guy's problem?" She shouted.

Itachi simply said nothing, while Sasuke chose to speak.

"Dammit Sakura, now is not the time to argue. Let's go." Sasuke snapped.

Reaching for her hand, Sasuke hissed in annoyance when his hand was again slapped away. By now a small, yet large crowd had formed around the three, people watching with sick excitement.

Meanwhile, Sakura, was furious.

_' Who the hell does he think he is? I'm not one of his damn lap dogs he can order around!'_

**' EKKKK! But he's soooo cute when he's mad!'**

_' Shit, I thought I got rid of you!'_

**' MUAAHAHAHAHHA! Well, you didn't! So HA!**

_' Just stay quiet, ok?'_

**' Watever...Dumbshit, Itachi's talking!'**

Blinking Sakura faced Itachi. " I'm sorry, what did you say?" Sakura asked politely. MAMA DIDN'T RAISE NO FOOL!

_' Intresting. She's polite too.'_ Itachi thought.

" I had asked if you would like to accompany me to a movie tonight?" Itachi patiently repeated.

The crowd around them gasped. Itachi asked her to the movies?

Smiling brightly, Sakura replied, " Sure! What time do you want to pick me up?"

Sasuke was spluttering now.

" How about we just go now?" Itachi inquired.

" Sure!" Sakura grinned.

Holding out his arm in mock politness, Itachi raised an elegant brow. Giggling, Sakura curtsied and looped her arm through his, the pair walking to his car.

Sasuke could no longer keep his silence. " Sakura! You can't go-"

Whipping around, Sakura gave Sasuke and an angry glare.

"DON'T. Tell me what I can and cannot do. EVER."

Itachi smirked. " Well put, Sakura-san."

Sakura turned on him.

" And YOU stop antagonizing him! Leave him alone, dammit!" Sakura said angrily.

Chuckling, Itachi said, " I'll see if it can be arranged."

And with that, Itachi started the car, and promptly left.

Sasuke was in shock for two reasons.

Sakura is going on a date with his brother.

Itachi was his ride to school that day. He now had no ride home.

Both were equaly important.


	7. Itachi and Sakura Aloneee! Squeal!

Hey guyssss! Sorry i couldnt update in a while, im in kansas right now and i didnt have a computer :P sooo yeaaaaa i was able to write this next chapter on a couple of napkins so i could be readyyy :))) so heres the next chappieeee!

OH BEFORE I FORGET, THANK YOU TO ALLL THE PEOPLE FOR REVIEWINGGG! IT REALLY MEANS ALOT TO ME! JUST WANTED YOU TO KNOW THAT! I AM NOTHING WITH OUT MY REVIEWERS 333333

* * *

><p>Sighing, Sakura looked out the window of Itachi's car. Contrary to popular belief, if Itachi likes you, he'll talk to you alot. He had started off the car ride by asking her basic questions; What was her favorite food, what were her favorite school subjects, what places she hung out at, things like that. Not too intruding, but curious questions.<p>

Sakura simply could not see what Sasuke found so bad about Itachi! Itachi was always polite, he respected peoples space, and was good natured.

Jumping with a start, Sakura realized Itachi had parked infront of a glamorous looking restraunt. Binking, Sakura faced Itachi, who was staring amusedly at her, as if he was enjoying watching her.

"Itachi where are-" Sakura started.

"Kun." Itachi said suddenly.

"Wha-?" Sakura said, confused. What did he mean?

"Kun. Call me Itachi-kun" he murmered.

Blushing, Sakura started again. "Umm, I-itachi-kun? I-I can't pay for this restraunt! I'd go broke trying!" Sakura ended with a wail.

Sakura blinked though, when she heard a low rumble. Looking around Sakura came to the conclusion that the rumble came from Itachi. Looking at him, Sakura realized his shoulders were shaking.

"Itachi-kun? Are you ok?" Sakura asked timidly, not sure if she was crossing an invisible, or emotional line.

Abruptly, Itachi threw his head back and let out a loud round of laughter. Sakura's eyes widened. His laugh sounded so pretty! It was a deep baritone that echoed and vibrated in the air. Laughter slowly dying down, Itachi looked away with a tinge of pink dusting his cheeks.

Giggling, Sakura grabbed his chin and turned him so that he was facing in her direction.

"What was that for?" She asked, giggles turning into snickers.

" I haven't laughed like that since I was six." Itachi said quietly

"Oh." Sakura murmered softly. She didn't ask any questions, and for that Itachi was gratefull.

Suddenly, Itachi leaned in close so that his warm breath was fanning lightly oover her now pink cheeks.

The inside of Sakura's mind was in chaos.

_'What's he gonna do?'_

**'This reminds me of a similar situation, with a differant Uchiha.'**

_' Oh my gosh, what if he tries something?'_

**' So? I'm not complaining!'**

_' Gahhhhh! You're no help dammit!'_

"Besides Sakura-_chan_, who said you were going to pay?" Itachi's velvety smooth voice cut into her thoughts, making her look at him in utter shock.

"B-But I couldn't let you-" Sakura stuttered, but was cut off yet again by the elder Uchiha.

" Sakura. Relax, hmm? For me, please?" Itachi added in a smirk slash pout for better effect and it seemed to be working.

" Hai, Itachi-" Itachi gave her a look. " -kun!" Sakura added quickly with a smile.

" Shall we go inside?" Itachi inquired, raising an eyebrow towards the restraunt.

With a smile, Sakura nodded. Getting out of the car, (Itachi, being the gentleman he was, opened the door for her)the pair walked up to an elaborate restraunt, joking and laughing the whole way.

* * *

><p>OKKKK! DONE WITH THIS CHAPPIE! IT WAS SHORT CAUSE MY DAD KEEPS LOOKING OVER MY SHOULDER COUGH DUMBASS COUGH. I REALLY WANTED TO WRITE MORE, BUT I CANT KUZ IM IN KANSAS FOR 7 DAYSSS FOR A TRACK MEET XP I'LL TRY AND UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN.<p>

Ja~ Lilnyny :)


	8. Its Bout Ta Go Dowwn!

Hey guysssss! This next chappie may be long, and it may be short. IDK. Sooo lets just see what happens :/

* * *

><p>Sakura walked up the front porch of her house with a drunken smile. The dinner had been amazing! It seemed that Itachi was totally comfortable with her now. He talked and laughed and smiled...he was totally differant from the rumors she had heard about him.<p>

Grinning from ear to ear, Sakura pulled her keys out and started to open the door, when suddenly she paused. She felt a shiver run up her back.

It felt like someone was watching her.

Quickly, Sakura resumed opening the door and ran inside, shutting the door.

Without locking it.

* * *

><p>Sighing, Itachi opened the door to his room, a content little smirk on his face. When he had walked through the living room of his home, his family members, excluding Sasuke, were suprised when they saw this little smirk. Itachi rarely showed that he was happy, almost never. So this was very intriging to Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha.<p>

Itachi sighed. His father had interrogated him thoroughly on his whereabouts when he got home. Fugaku, being head of the biggest interogation unit in Konohagakure, knew how to drive anyone _but_ Itachi, crazy, with just questions. Itachi knew the fact that none of his interrogation tactics worked on him pissed Fukgaku off. Alot. After his interrogation session on Itachi, Fugaku had stormed out of the house, royally pissed off.

Shaking away these thoughts, Itachi turned to more pressing matters. He really liked Sakura. Probably more than he should. He had actually _laughed _for her. She just _had_ to be someone special...

Sighing, Itachi changed into a wife beater, got into bed, and turned out the light.

He seemed to be doing that alot lately.

The sighing.

* * *

><p>Mikoto Uchiha was down stairs minding her own goddamn buisness when it started. Fukagku had trooped in their <em>home <em>with equipment from his interrogation office.

Lie detectors, Pulse readers, cameras, a giant _electric chair_! Everything! He even had a small group of men beside the door murmering quietly amongst themselves.

"**Fugaku Kenji Uchiha! What is the meaning of this?" **Mikoto roared. The men at the door look up, but then quickly back down. The look Mikoto gave them was enough...

"This, dear, will simply tell us if our son has been frolicking around with some curb-side whore." Fukagu simply stated, plugging in the electric chair in a socket in the wall.

Spluttering, Mikoto shouted, "This is **not** the proper way to handle this, Fugaku! You will **not **be using that on any son of mine! You don't even know where he went tonight! He's almost a grown man! He has no need to tell you!"

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Itachi smiled.<p>

A true smile.

He could _always_ count on his mother.

* * *

><p>Smirking, Fukgaku replied,"Ahh, my little Tenshi, but I do. Apparently, Itachi went out to dinner with some girl a grade lower than him. If she comes from a prominent clan, he can continue seeing her, if that is his wish. If she is from a low ranking clan, or no clan at all, <em>I<em> will personally ban her from Itachi's presence and life." And at that, Fugaku turned on the lie detector, testing it out to see if it was on.

"And where exactly did you get this information?" Mikoto yelled.

Oh she was angry now. She was hell-bent on making him see the error of his ways!

Scowling, Fugaku replied, " From your no back-bone of a son, _Sasu-chan._"

Gasping with rage, Mikoto screamed, " What did you do to him? This has gone on long enough! You crossed the line! I swear to Kami if I see _any_ marks on his skin, YOU will have hell to pay!And that is not a threat, that's a _promise._"

Simply ignoring her 'promise', Fuagku turned

to the men standing at the door,everything but loud. "Third door on the left. Bring him downstairs." Glancing over at Mikoto, who was huffing with rage, he simply said, "Contain her if you must." 


	9. Police! Open Up!

Heyy guyssss! This chappie is fur all the REVIEWERS OUT DEREEEEE XD I LOVE YALLS! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING, I REALLY APRICIATE IT 333333333

* * *

><p>Sasuke was shaking now. He had easily heard everything that was happening downstairs in the living room. Had he caused all of this?<p>

**' Of course you did, you snitched on Itachi for going out with Sakura. You're a hatefull little thing. I'm really embarrased to be-'**

_'Shut-up! Shut-up, shut-up, shut-up! Father said everything would be ok! He did!_

**_' You fool! Your father loves Itachi way more than you! You dumbass, you were tricked!'_**

_'Stop it! Stop!' _Sasuke mentally screamed, clutching his head in fear.

**' You'll never be up to par with Itachi." **The voice continued, relentless, never stopping or slowing.

**' Itachi is better, stronger, smarter, faster, and far more good looking than you'll ever be. Not that it matters.'**

Sasuke snapped. He couldn't take it anymore.

His father had broken him tonight. He had shouted, cursed, jeered, and taunted him. Until finally, he used one simple but powerfull father broke the playboy emotionally.

_' Dad...He said if I told him where Itachi had gone tonight...things would change. He said... He said he would make an effort. Ha. Well guess who's the fool now.'_

_'Itachi...I am **so** sorry.'_

Picking up his cell phone and his jacket, Sasuke snuck quietly downstairs and out the back door, never realizing that he would regret that mistake for the rest of his life.

Sasuke decided, as he sprinted down the street, tears streaming down his face, that he could only go to one place where things made sense.

Naruto.

* * *

><p>Itachi looked passively at the scene infront of him.<p>

He sighed.

**_Flashback_**

Itachi had been quietly listening to the comotion downstairs, aware of the fact that in a mere minute, a three man interrogation cell would barge into his room.

Picking up his cell phone, Itachi scowled. His father had indeed probably tricked Sasuke with his false promises. Sasuke was still a mere child. Itachi had learned at a young age of his fathers real personality. His mother probably figured it out too, but with her kind spirit, she probably only saught to change his ways, instead of leaving him.

Itachi let a small smile apear.

But things would all change for the Uchiha family, after tonight.

Suddenly the door busted down, and men in black filed into his room.

Raising an eyebrow, Itachi asked, " Is he ready?"

And as the men escorted Itachi downstairs, turning him to face his father, Itachi couldn't help it.

Giving a feral smile, Itachi looked around.

The smile faltered.

Mikoto was on the ground, blood pooling from the back of her head. A man was behind her, checking her pulse.

Turning towards his father, Itachi's dark onyx eyes bled to red.

And all hell broke loose.

**_End of Flashback_**

Now Itachi's father laid in and unconcious heap of body mass on the floor. The interrogation squad too, were unconcious, lying awkwardly on various parts of eachother.

Sadly, Itachi quickly called 911 for his mother, and in the process wrote a note to his mother, explaining his reasons and actions. He also told her he had no idea as to where Sasuke had run off to.

Grabbing, a jacket out of the closet next to the front door,Itachi took one glance at the scene before him,and slipped out the door.

He ran down the same path as Sasuke, but to a differant house.

* * *

><p>Sakura jumped with a start, nearly falling out of her bed at the loud knock on her door.<p>

_' Maybe if I don't answer the door, they'll go away. Yeah. They'll lea-'_

**'BANG BANG BANG BANG'**

_"Sakura Haruno, by order of the Konohagakure Police Department, open up now or we will force our way through!"_

Eyes widening in shock, Sakura raced downstairs, he now awake parents hot on her heels.

Yanking open the door, Sakura's father bellowed, **" What in Kami's name is the meaning of this?"**

Infront of the Haruno threshold stood all suited up _Konoha police officers_.

Looking down at the police report in his hand, and glancing up at Sakura, the captain of the squad answered.

" Acorrding to our police report, you daughter was the last person outside his family to be seen with Itachi Uchiha, who has been missing since 10:22 last night. We will have to take her in for questioning."

* * *

><p><strong>WHOOOOOOAAAAAAAA! Welll, I didn't even plan on writing that! I think that was a damn good chapter! Im even curious to see what happens next XO <strong>

**Please read and review! Ja~ LilNynyify.**


End file.
